more than friends
by BlackNeko20
Summary: sue ellen and fern are freshmen at college. they both have a rough start. can they get through freshmen year with each other's help? will they fall in love with anyone in the process? challenge from darkangelsnapelover. rated t for references to sexuality. gay/lesbian relationships inside. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Friends**

theme 114-all grown up

challenge: sue ellen x fern femslash piece

-theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. pm her if you're interested and she'll doc-x you the list

-challenge from darkangelsnapelover and her boyfriend

-warning: lesbian relationship, some language. rated t.

Chapter 1-Roomies

Sue Ellen carried her box up the stairs. She was attending Metropolis University. She was living in the dorms. She was a freshman and didn't know where she was going. She knocked on her door first. There was no answer. She stepped inside and put her things on her bed. The other roommate was already there.

Sue Ellen started unpacked. She pulled out her Sailor Moon blanket and pillow. She put posters on the wall. She put her laptop on a desk by the window. She looked over her design work. She liked her room. It was bright and so far it seemed quiet.

Sue Ellen heard the door open and looked up. She gasped, "Fern? I didn't know you would be here!" "I could say the same to you," Fern said meekly. She stepped through the door. She let go of something behind her and closed the door before Sue Ellen could see. Fern blushed, "Sooo…we're roommates?" she asked.

"I guess so," Sue Ellen nodded. "What's your major? I chose World History with a minor in Journalism." "I'm just English right now," Fern whispered. She walked up to the desk. "Sorry, but you can't put that there. I have anxiety. I have to work by the window." "Sorry," Sue Ellen apologized. She moved her laptop to the other desk. It was in the corner but Sue Ellen liked it. "If there's anything else I need to do, just let me—"

"We have to switch beds. That one won't work for me. It's uncomfortable," Fern said quickly. Sue Ellen nodded. She pulled off her blanket and pillows. She put them on the other bed. Then she took down the posters. She rolled them up and put them inside her box. She knew she might have to move things again. "Thanks for being understanding, Sue Ellen," Fern whispered.

Sue Ellen shrugged, "It's no problem. My mom has nervousness issues. She…um…takes medication and had to go to into treatment a few times. It's cool. Just let me know whatever you need." Fern nodded, "I, um, should probably tell you something I didn't share in high school, if we're going to be living together and all." "You can tell me anything. I promise that nothing will leave this room," Sue Ellen smiled.

Fern nodded meekly. She sat on her bed and stared at the floor. She took a deep breath, "I'm a lesbian. I was going to bring in my girlfriend, Amanda, until I saw you were here. I didn't tell anyone at Lakewood High in case—" "They'd be judgmental?" Sue Ellen guessed. Fern nodded. "Well it really doesn't matter to me. I'm friends online with a bisexual girl that goes here. I plan on meeting up with her tonight. You should come along. She's a junior so she knows the support groups."

"Oh, no, that would mean coming out, and—" "They can help you with that, and the meetings are private. I talked with her a lot because…well, I don't know what I am. I've had feelings for boys, but I've had feelings for girls too. That's why we're meeting up, so I can meet the others. I hear there's a queer guy in the group named Donnie that's really funny," Sue Ellen giggled. Fern wasn't laughing. "You'll just have to jump in, okay? You won't know until you do."

"Amanda and I are private people. We don't want anyone to know. If her parents find out, they won't pay for her schooling," Fern pleaded. "I can't go. I'm sorry, I just can't." "Fine, but if you need anything, just ask," Sue Ellen said. "You know, I have to leave, but you can move my stuff wherever it needs to go as long as you don't break anything."

Fern nodded and watched Sue Ellen leave. She texted Amanda a moment later. She entered the room. The girls kissed and sank onto the bed. Amanda tried to reach into Fern's shirt. Fern pulled away.

"What's wrong? You seem really tense. Bad roomie?" Amanda asked. Fern shook her head, "No, it's a girl I went to school with. I told her about us, and—"

"You WHAT?" Amanda demanded. She stood up so quickly that Fern fell over on the bed. "She's bi-curious or something. She's really understanding. She keeps secrets. She knows about what happened freshman year but she's never told anyone."

"You told her about what your mom's friend did to you?" Amanda asked. Fern nodded, "She knows everything," she whispered. Amanda sat down on the foot of the bed. "Wow, I thought you'd never told anyone that. It's okay, really, but…if anyone finds out about us—" "I know, you'll lose your parents' money and that's all you have to live on. I get it. Just…maybe you can meet her tonight. She's going to meet some bisexual chick on campus—"

"Oh god, I bet it's Prunella!" Amanda scoffed. "She thinks she knows everything about the community. She thinks we should all let our pride flag fly. Well some of us just can't do that. Please, don't go to them. If they see us together—" "I know, Mandy," Fern said. She crawled to Amanda. Amanda held her. They kissed before cuddling on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Broken

Sue Ellen didn't realize her online friend was Prunella. She greeted her and sat down with her. A tall black-haired boy walked up waving like a princess. "Good day, good day," he professed before sitting with the girls.

"Oh, Donnie, this is Sue Ellen," Prunella smiled. She slid a coffee to Donnie. Donnie groaned, "It's nice to meet you, darling, but Pruney, I said decaf," he hissed, showing her his cup. Prunella sighed, "Damnit, I'm drinking yours again. I can get you anot—" "Don't bother," Donnie muttered curtly, rolling his eyes. He burst into laughter, "Just playing with you, girl! This is fine!"

"How long have you been here at Metropolis University?" Sue Ellen questioned eagerly. Donnie scoffed and smirked, "It's Metro-U and I'm a senior," he grinned. "If you want to know my other history, I've been queer and proud since seventh grade. I even went to senior prom with my crush."

"Donnie's high school was pretty progressive. You can't get away with that sort of thing everywhere," Prunella smiled. "Elwood City is pretty conservative. That's why Sue Ellen here never looked into herself before for answers." "Well how did you know?" Sue Ellen asked. Prunella smiled, "Marina had a boyfriend and thought I was jealous because I didn't find him attractive, in a personality sense or otherwise. I told her the truth, that I never really had feelings for boys—"

"Then Marina admitted she only dated him because he asked her," Donnie interrupted. He smirked deviously. Prunella slapped his arm. "I've heard this story so many times before, dear."

"But yeah, Marina and I both like girls. Her mother was really understanding, even though the boyfriend was a pig and wanted to watch us Helen Keller each other," Prunella groaned. Sue Ellen grimaced. "Yeah, that is pretty disturbing," Donnie agreed, gagging. "So yeah, her mom helped me out."

"I hope you can help me. I just want to know what I really am," Sue Ellen said. Donnie smiled and took her hand, "Sometimes you don't know. You just have to experiment, experiment, experiment, and if that doesn't work, just be yourself. I prefer being single. It's all hook-ups for me. No man to drag me down."

"I like relationships, but only with people I deeply care about. Like many girls, that hasn't happened for me yet. I've liked a few boys, but I've almost loved a few girls, but it all fell through. It's just like being straight just more complicated," Prunella winked. Sue Ellen nodded.

They exchanged contacts then Sue Ellen went back to the dorm. Fern was reading on her bed. She'd switched them again. Sue Ellen didn't mind. She asked Fern if she wanted to go out for Chinese food. Fern said no. Sue Ellen left and returned with a veggie stir fry meal. She ate it at her desk.

A few minutes later, Sue Ellen changed into her pajamas and curled into bed. Fern was still reading. Sue Ellen didn't mind the light and went to sleep. She was rudely awakened by loud noises. A strange girl was in their room yelling at Fern.

"I didn't tell anyone! She didn't either, honest!" Fern exclaimed. The strange girl rushed to Sue Ellen and shook her, "You bitch! You shouldn't have told!" "I didn't! Who are you?" Sue Ellen cried. She shrank into the corner. The strange girl looked up. A stern woman burst through the door.

"You're coming home, young lady!" the woman demanded. The strange girl cried. The woman dragged her out. Fern started to cry. Sue Ellen moved to comfort her but Fern pushed her away.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Sue Ellen asked. "She was until someone told her parents she was gay," Fern sobbed. "They're sending her to reform school. If she doesn't go and get 'cured', they won't take her back. She has no choice, but I know she won't be able to handle it. Her life might as well be over."

"We'll get through this," Sue Ellen whispered. "I honestly didn't tell anyone. She never even came up. I never mentioned you either. I just talked to Prunella and Donnie and left, honest," Sue Ellen said. Fern pushed her away. Sue Ellen went back to bed. She couldn't sleep. She was worried about Fern's girlfriend. She didn't know what would happen to her. But she knew it wasn't good.


End file.
